


Surprise Cookies and Dough Problems

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, M/M, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Harry makes cookies as a surprise... It doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Surprise Cookies and Dough Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> For my twin TheUlitmateUndesirable... Thanks for the Charlicent love! xxx 😘😘
> 
> Belatedly written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook 
> 
> Oct 12 prompt: Baking Cookies

"I don't think they're supposed to look like that," Ron criticized from over Harry's shoulder. Harry glared at him, and Ron raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

"I'm just saying mum's were never quite so...." he floundered for a moment. "Flat." 

"I haven't made cookies in ages, and if you think you can do better, be my guest!" Harry snapped. 

Ron didn't answer, too busy poking at the bowl of cookie dough still sitting on the counter. Swiping his finger through it, his brows furrowed. "I think it's supposed to be thicker. Hold on." He sucked the dough from his finger, and Harry’s cock twitched at the suggestive gesture, despite his current annoyance. 

Harry huffed, dumping the tray of paper-thin cookies in the sink and sitting heavily in one of the dining room chairs. 

Ron rummaged around the messy countertop, looking at the various jars of ingredients, adding flour and something else Harry couldn't see clearly. The two of them had gotten better at simple meals, but baking was still somewhat beyond their scope. Ron had expressed a craving for chocolate chip cookies the night before though, after fucking Harry halfway through the mattress.

Harry had thought it couldn't be all that difficult, and had spent the better part of the morning measuring and mixing the ingredients needed for Molly's chocolate chip cookies. Unfortunately, Ron was right and they'd come out of the oven looking more like melted puddles than the golden cookies that he'd so often seen Molly pull from the oven. 

Ron didn't seem particularly perturbed, surprising considering he was the one that had wanted them so badly. Instead he whistled as he began adding to the bowl of cookie dough, and Harry watched warily. The years hadn’t changed the fact that he was still better known for his impressive stomach capacity rather than his ability to make something edible enough to  _ fill _ that capacity. 

“There,” Ron declared, prodding the spoon with his wand, stepping back as it stirred itself. The dough  _ did _ look thicker now, closer to what Harry had been aiming for. Harry glanced back at his best-friend-turned-lover-turned-husband. “Have you seriously been holding out on me? Since when can you make cookies?” 

Ron grinned, and Harry’s stomach flipped. Even after all these years, there were few things that could match Ron’s smile. “I watched Mum enough, didn’t I? Must’ve picked up more than I thought.” 

Harry snorted, taking over the bowl and started forming cookies to drop on the waiting tray. Ron took the same seat that Harry had vacated, and stretched out, folding his hands behind his head and tipping the chair back to balance on two legs. 

“Did you see that the Magpies traded Lizberg to the Cannons? I thought for sure they’d hold on to him after last season but I guess the Arrows got rid of Mousenth…” They launched into an in-depth analysis of the upcoming quidditch season, and before he knew it, the timer was ringing, signaling that the cookies were done. 

Harry opened the oven, pleasantly surprised to find that the cookies had held their shape, and looked much better than his attempt had. He set the tray on the table within Ron’s reach, which may have been a mistake because he immediately plucked one from the tray, swearing loudly as it burned his fingertips. 

Tossing it from hand to hand, he blew on the cookie, which Harry was relatively sure wasn’t doing any good, but he watched in amusement as Ron popped the still-hot cookie in his mouth. He chewed happily for a moment, and Harry took one for himself. Before he could get it to his mouth, Ron smacked it out of his hand, shaking his head vigorously and making a face reminiscent of the days they’d had to handle some of the nastier potions ingredients. 

Ron stood and spat out the cookie in the sink over the first tray of ruined cookies, and vanished the lot. “That was revolting.” 

Harry scowled at him, and Ron turned in time to see Harry’s look darken. His blue eyes widened as he realized how it had sounded. “No! I mean, it was me. The dough tasted great. I think I…” he trailed off, rummaging around the canisters on the counter. “Bloody hell it all looks the same. But I think I….” he held up one of the canisters, twisting it around to find the label. “...added salt instead of sugar.” 

Sure enough, the label said “salt,” and the tips of Ron’s ears turned pink. “Sorry, mate.” 

Harry shot him an exasperated look, but he couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up. He began to laugh, and Ron’s ears got even pinker. Harry took the salt canister out his hands, set it aside, and wrapped his arms around Ron’s middle. 

“Maybe we should leave the cookies to Mum,” Ron mumbled, and Harry laughed even harder. “It's not my fault, they all look bloody identical,” Ron said defensively, and Harry silenced him with a hard kiss. 

“I just feel bad you didn’t get your cookies,” Harry murmured. 

“I’ll take a good fucking instead,” Ron told him with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow, and Harry kissed him again. 

“Deal.” 


End file.
